In the past, complete, accurate information on needle puncturing positions in finger acupuncture required referencing a number of professional books and drawings. However, the acquisition and maintenance of these books has been difficult. Further, due to difficulties in obtaining technical information, students eager to master finger acupuncture had to waste a great deal of effort and time in learning the respective local points of fingers and the exact puncturing positions of needles associated with various symptoms. As a result of both this difficulty and the perception that learning finger acupuncture is extremely difficult, a general beginner may have reluctant to acquire knowledge and skill in this field. Therefore, treatment of diseases through finger acupuncture technique has been avoided.
Further, patients who are afraid of being infected through a wounded region of skin with hepatitis, AIDS or some other life-threatening disease tend to refuse treatment at general hospitals or acupuncture clinics.